Teen Titans, the Meta-Warriors
by Midnight1336
Summary: Teen Titans in a world like their own, but where Pokémon have always existed. Heroes and villains can own Pokémon in Pokéballs yet some still share that special connection. Cartoon Violence and potentially potent language. I do not own either Teen Titans or Pokémon. Trust me I probably would be in a T or Pokéball shaped pool respectively right now.
1. Prologue

Before humans populated seemingly every aspect of the globe, they lived in villages. Although these villages ranged in size and distance from one another their authority was determined by the power and quantity of the Metas living and working there.

Metas are humans who are either born with or gain unique super human abilities, the most common type being warrior, one who can form a connection with Pokémon.

While all Meta's were encouraged by villagers to gain training warriors were required to go into a master and apprentice relationship. This is partially because it was easier for these masters to teach their apprentices because the power was ultimately the same, but it was also crucial for young warriors to find the Pokémon they could bond best with and work to make the strongest connection possible.

You see, warriors can forge a connection with a wide variety of Pokémon, however, there will only be one kind (and its evolutions) that the warrior can achieve the strongest connection with. The connection between a warrior and his/her partner is the key to their strength. The connection not only accounts for how much stronger the Pokémon will be in a fight (those with stronger connection are sometimes able to beat those they would normally be weak against) but for that special connection, warrior and partner are able to share a telepathic connection. One can see how that would be effective in battle.

So it was the master's job to help their apprentice find their one true partner and teach them how to foster their connection so it would grow. They would often go on missions across the land (when the apprentice was around the age of ten) to achieve this goal, coming back to the village to check in, rest, fight for it. On some rare occasions, master, apprentice, or both would find a new village to fight for and protect though most masters would return home after they either finished training their apprentice or found someone else to train them.

And so the years past, there were times of war and peace, growth and death, destitute and prosperity. Populations expanded and cities were built in large part due to the invention of the Pokéball. The Pokéball everyone to own Pokémon which of course helped with production, (construction workers could own Machokes) led to breeding jobs, (people could have them as pets) allowed for battling to become a hobby as well as a professional job (much like baseball) and increased crime rates.

Metas and Warriors continued to exist; however, it became less prudent for them to enter the master and apprentice relationship so promoted in days gone by although some still did. After all, in a world where everyone has the potential to use Pokémon for evil, somebody has to rise to stop it and Metas and Warriors are still more powerful than the average citizen.

This is why, in Jump City, a bank robber, large in the chest and with a strong, square jawline, becomes nervous when a shadow passes over head and stammers to explain as a Birdrang knocks the crowbar from his hand.


	2. Go! Part 1

A man, clad in a tan grey cap and sweater and black pants runs into an alleyway. Hiding behind the wall he waits for the wail of the police sirens to go by before looking at his sad little beige bag, a smile forming on his strong jawline. He begins to walk down the dark way when a shadow passes over him. He stops looking up and, despite not seeing anything, pulls out a sleek crowbar that matches his sweater and cap. A clatter of metal on metal then steel on ground is what the robber hears before he realizes he is only holding air.

"Hey I don't want trouble! OK?" he stammers widening his stance and backing up but bending over ever so slightly, as though he is trying to make himself smaller to go by unnoticed, a valiant if not ridiculous effort for someone of his girth. He hears movement behind him and turns only to be attacked by several bats, some Zubats at that. He dropping his bag, he covers his face. When they pass he turns to see them all fly off, but he is quickly brought back to the pending fight by a deep voice, "you should have thought of that before you committed the crime."

At first, the only thing the man can see is two white eyes but slowly, as the owner of the voice steps out from the shadows, he sees what would potentially make a citizen laugh, but makes criminals realize they lost. A young man, a teenager at _most_, walks out from the shadows, clad in something you would don to teach children about traffic lights, a tight red shirt with a black and yellow "R" on the chest, yellow accents, and looser, short, green sleeves that matched his elbow high gloves and tight spandex. He also had black, steel toed boots, a yellow belt and a cape that was black in the back and yellow towards the front. His eyes were completely covered in the black rimmed, white mask. Although smaller in build, the tightness of his clothes revealed a fit body. The man knew who this boy was and while crook was confused as to why he was here, the look of anger on the boy's face paralyzed him with fear.

The boy, on the other hand, was not paralyzed and was ready to strike quickly while his opponent was confused. He never liked letting criminals recover from the initial shock, or see him at all if he could help it, but this was an exception. He needed this criminal to see him, he needed to get the word out that this was his city now and crime would not be tolerated. But the man had seen him now and while the confusion was lasting longer than it would have in Gotham, it would not last much longer.

"_Get ready to come in with an Aerial Ace Captain!"_ the boy wonder thought to his partner as he raced toward the man, jumped up and kicked him in the chest with both feet, using him like a spring board and flipping backwards away from him. The man recovers from his paralysis after this move and attacks the kid. He attempts to hit the kid but is deflected every time.

"_Now!"_ the adolescent thinks and watches behind the man as a blur of white feathers comes into view diving down off of a sky scraper from across the street then leveling out above the car-tops. He disappears for a second and the boy knocks his enemy back with a knee to the chin before jumping to the side. The flurry of white then reappears where the boy had been standing and flies at top speed into the man's stomach, earning an "oof" and knocking him back before taking off to the sky again. Before the man can fall on his butt, however, he is grabbed by the boy from behind and flipped over him landing on his stomach. The boy then grabs him again and this time slams him into the wall.

As he slides down the wall the man complains, "Hey! This isn't your town! Aren't you supposed to be with-"

"Just moved here" he interjects as his faithful partner lands beside him "and from now on, we work alone." The man now sees that he was attacked by a Rufflet, a small, eaglet type bird Pokémon with fluffy white feathers surrounding his head and neck; sleek, blue feathers on his body and surrounding his eyes like a mask with a large red and white feather popping out from in between them, above the yellow beak. The small bird would considered cute in most circumstances, but at this moment all the man could see was the big yellow feet with dangerous black talons on the end of them that the bird stood on.

If the boy was planning on giving a monologue or explain his statements further, not that the thief though he was the kind of hero who had to share anything let alone everything, he was suddenly cut off by a bang up and off to his left. He looks up and sees a green light streaking across the sky, over his head, and behind some buildings. He then hears the crash and sees the thick, green smoke billowing up.

Although surprised at first he doesn't let this new emergency distract him. _"Go scope out the scene. See how many and of what we are dealing with,"_ he commands turning his attention back to the criminal at hand instead of his partner who takes off, not needing to confirm any further that he understood.

The boy ties his irritated victim upside down and heads over to the wreckage.

* * *

Traffic lights isn't the only one intrigued by the loud bang and sudden green light and smoke act going on in the city now. In another area of the city a small green boy in a black jumpsuit with purple in the torso and under his knees stares at a menu filled with meat products. The cashier looks a little annoyed at the boy even though it is past rush hour and there are only two people in line behind him.

It could be because of his oddly colored skin, the fang poking out of the left side of his mouth, or the mask, purple on the head but silver around the eyes and sticking off the sides of his head with black inside that. The spikes were strangely placed as they would have been covering his ears, unless those were his ears.

The frustration could have also come from a knowledge that the boy might not be able to pay for the food he was about to order and was therefore a waste of time, or the Aipom (who matched the boy's jumpsuit) that was on his shoulder looking around the restaurant with his tail flicking around, the large hand at the end twitching as if wanting to grab something. The employee didn't think the boy was a Warrior, his grey belt could have easily held Pokéballs if he were a trainer, and so wished he would keep his Pokémon inside its ball but couldn't risk offending a customer if he did in fact have a connection with this Pokémon.

"So…" the boy starts out looking at the cashier with big, hopeful/pleading eyes, "do you have anything without meat? Sir?"

The staff member was about to answer him when the bang occurred after which everyone looked up, despite only being able to see the ceiling. This was followed by a woosh and a louder bang that sent tremors through the diner. The green kid looked towards the door and then back at the cashier who was still looking at the ceiling, "um… Never mind" he squeaks out with a wide smile "Sir" he adds, almost as an afterthought as he races to the door.

He looks out at the billowing, green smoke and smiles "Sweet! Now I can show the world what a great hero I can be! Let's go Monkey!" The green boy suddenly becomes a green monkey and the two climb up the buildings takeoff across the roof tops.

* * *

Another person who decided to check out the noise was a large, bulky man who wore tight black pants and an extra, extra large (although still tight fitting) gray sweatshirt with the hood up blacking out the top part of his head so the only thing you could see were his eyes, one normal looking the other a bright red. As a matter of fact many of the people in the park, where he was walking, were afraid of him because you could only see his eyes nose and chin, and from that most people could see he was angry. Of course these people could also be afraid of the Hitmonchan he was talking angrily to.

A Hitmonchan is a scary looking Pokémon outside of the battle arena. Though a thinner Pokémon, he was clearly fit and the bright red boxing gloves on his hands indicated that he could pack quite a punch and the purple attire they wore didn't make them seem any more appealing.

When he saw the burst of green light followed by an immediate bang that shook the ground, he took off toward the site with a "Come on Sport!" to get his Pokémon out of the trance the show put him in.

* * *

The final person who heard the noise and didn't automatically assume the world was ending and have the instinct to run away from it, had just exited a small, dark bookstore to see what the commotion was about. She wore a long, dark blue cloak that covered her body completely. Her hood also had her hood up and that served to shadow her head, excluding her mouth, chin, eyes and neck, in complete darkness serving the same purpose as a mask.

She looked at the rising green clouds with purple eyes before turning to her companion, a Lucario that stood only slightly shorter than her with black feet, hands and mask markings around his eyes, a pale yellow, furry torso with a spike sticking out of his chest and blue everywhere else.

"_Let's go"_ she thinks to her partner who nods once and they begin racing down the alleyway, him running with his arms thrown out behind him and her levitating next to him.

**AN: So if anyone is reading this and cares next time you will be able to read what the Pokémon say back through their partner connection. If nobody is reading this that is still what is going to happen. Also it will take me longer to update now that the long weekend is over so yeah… Midnight out!**


	3. Go! Part 2

Captain, the Rufflet, was the first on the scene. He would have given his partner an exact image of what was happening but they didn't have a strong enough connection. Though, they weren't too far away from each other that he couldn't describe the scene.

"_I'm not getting a good picture. All I can see is the smoke let me get in a little closer. Ok the crater isn't that big but it did a lot of damage to the street, the tar is all broken up. Wait something is coming in, it looks like a person. It is definitely a girl. She is thin, and is covered in purple and black. Black, thigh high boots rimmed with thick silver, and purple rings above that, almost like bandages but more round and not crossing over each other… it's more even. Black, short shorts that are silver rimmed at the top. There are more purple rims on her stomach and a short, black shirt, this time the bottom is rimmed in silver. She also has a silver neck piece going down to her shoulders which have rectangle, metal pads on them. Her arms are also covered in purple. I can't tell what her actual skin color is but her hair is red and she is wearing something that frames her face. She also has these glowing green eyes, I can't see pupils. They almost look radioactive?"_

Robin frowns as he runs toward the scene. While he is glad his partner was so detail oriented, it took him a while to learn that, the details were hardly helpful in battle. But Robin was hopeful, it would just take some more time and training, they would have to form a better connection, then the little bird would know what to tell him. _"How tall is she? How much damage did she take? Did she come in a spaceship? Does she seem hostile? How many innocents are there? What is she doing?"_

"_She is taller than you… it honestly doesn't look like she took any damage, the street definitely took more. No space ship dozens of people around and she is just standing at the edge of the- oh no wait she is speaking now walking towards the people… I don't know what she is saying it is in a foreign language."_

"_Can you tell which language? Or at least what class of language?"_

"_I have definitely never heard this before. Robin, I think she is an alien."_ The little bird smiled inwardly despite his fear of the alien girl. He knew the irony of a boy who goes by the name of Robin being connected to a Rufflet.

"_Captain, focus!"_ Robin stresses through the connection pulling his partner from his reverie. _"What is she doing now."_

"_Still just yelling and…Oh man somebody just took a picture of her and she is freaking out!"_

"_I'm almost there can you crowd control? Do you need backup now I could send Bai-"_

"_No, most people are running away she is just attacking inanimate objects now I'll make sure nobody gets hurt but hurry!"_

"_I'm almost there I can hear her!"_

The Warrior kept running towards the sounds of the destruction being caused by the alien while listening to Captain tells him all the objects making those sounds.

"_Taxi, phones, bench, street lamps damn she is destroying these things in one hit! It looks like she is trying to break off her hand cuffs but they are space cuffs you know the kind aliens use to arrest other aliens. Remember we saw them that time with Batm-"_

"_CAPTAIN FOCUS! How much damage is she doing to the area and the cuffs?"_

"_She has already started a fire and destroyed a bunch of stuff but hasn't gotten them off. She hasn't even made a - Oh no!"_

"_What?!"_

"_She is attacking a Pizza place! There are people on the balcony and she is trying to tear it down I'll try to stop her but get here fast!"_

"_Right!" _He decided to let Captain do his job and focus on getting there as fast as he could. He knew his little bird friend would be good for a distraction, but often had a habit of not thinking things through, of jumping into danger and figuring out how to survive as he went. It was a quality many have said he possessed and was probably why they were connected. Rufflets in general were known for this attribute. But Robin tried to put all thoughts out of his head except getting to his friend as fast as he could, hopefully before he fainted or worse.

Captain on the other hand had already started speeding up, getting ready for the attack. He flew up a little higher and farther away from the fight while counting the number of times the alien girl hit the Pizza parlor. _One,_ he lets Robin know what is going on and tells him he is going in for the attack. _Two, _he flies faster and circles higher going further away from alien girl, he is also vaguely aware that she is saying something. _Three,_ he reaches high enough and far enough to hit her hard and begins his descent, gaining more speed by the second. This time he sees her, her arms are already wound back ready to strike the fourth time and the Pizza parlor has taken a lot of damage, the paint is already stripped off the pole and the balcony looks much less secure. He sees that he will not get to her before the fourth hit and hopes the structure holds out a little bit longer.

She hits the pole again but this time Captain neither sees nor hears it, for as she hits the pole he disappears only to reappear on her other side and slam into her a half a second after she hits the pole knocking her to the ground.

She gets up with a growl as Captain flies up, around and away from her getting ready to attack again from around the demolished pole of the pizzaria. Seeing what hit her, she immediately jumps at the bird, winding back to really hit him. He is shocked by how quickly she recovered and started her attack but can't abort the attack now; his wings have already started glowing in preparation for the Wing Attack.


	4. Go! Part 3

The alien only smiles, she will be able to break this small attacker, and hopefully the cuffs. In any other circumstance she may have thought this bird to be cute, but at the moment her mind was only on liberating her hands so she could be free forever. Yes she would kill this tiny enemy so she could properly hide herself from her captors. Right as she was about to hit the glowing assailant, she is hit. She does not know what hit her, only hearing metal on metal as her face is pushed to the side, leading her body along with it, before it is hit by a small rocket, the one she was about to kill, and completely forced to the ground.

Captain hits her then circles back to his Warrior, hovering just behind and to the right of him. Robin stands there for a moment, his cape completely covering his torso in black, as the alien girl looks at him and growls, seeing her new enemy.

He throws out his arms, throwing his cape out, revealing the rest of his body and taking a fighting stance as he yells "Who are you?"

"_Were you not listening to me? She doesn't seem to speak English! I don't know what she speaks she is an alien!"_

"_I should have named you Navii,"_ Robin cringes inwardly, remembering an old videogame doing nothing to stop it from being annoying. He obviously listened to the bird and really didn't have time to be arguing this as the girl was already up.

"_Why what is a navii?"_

_Ugh, "Go help the civilians falling from the pizza place balcony."_ That fourth hit had almost brought the terrace down, ripping it off the side of the building as the front of it sagged, and some of the civilians who hadn't moved away from the edge were now clinging to it like Mufasa desperately trying not to share his fate.

Captain took off as the girl began her attack. She jumps up, doing a 180 and showing her back to the team, curling up as she winds all the way back before unfolding herself, bending her legs back and keeping her hands behind her head, she looks directly at her target as she begins falling towards him.

He jumps back at the last moment and she hits the ground, breaking up the tar with a drawn out "HA!"

Robin elongates his body then twists so he lands on his feet and slides back further away from her, feeling his black, gelled up, spiky hair move forward with the force and seeing dust rise up around his feet.

She continues her attack quickly, running forward a bit cumbersomely with her arms (still cuffed together) wound back ready to hit him again. He rolls left. Then flips back left again landing in a crouch and quickly hopping back before narrowly escaping a face full of metal. They continue this dance, her swinging wildly and him crouching and backing up.

It is during this dance off that one of the other three people drawn to the crash site arrives in a dark alleyway perpendicular to the fight scene. She stands in her blue cloak, with her hood still up, near several trash bags to the left of her partner watching the brawl.

"_I sense fear."_ The empath says through their connection.

Sensing the underlying question her partner responds appropriately _"oh she is definitely scared. She is not malicious and has a good aura, a bright yellow one. There is some darkness; it tastes bitter so it's probably just anger."_

The two continue to watch the battle from the shadows. The alien girl swings down at the boy with her metal encased arms. He flips over her, jumping high into the air and throwing out a Pokéball with a "Bailey I choose you!"

The Pokéball opens and white light shoots out and shapes out to form a Monferno, the white fading to reveal the colors, primarily orange fur but with skin colored stomach, feet, ears and fingers with blue wrapping around masking the eyes. He had a long, thin tail that bursts into a long flame at the end.

"Bailey use ember!" Robin commands even before his Pokémon has even landed. However, Bailey is used to such rushed commands and throws his arms back, puffing out his chest as he takes a deep breath before throwing his arms forward again, blowing out the air in a group of yellow and orange fire bursts that engulf the lower body of its poor victim.

"_She is only trying to free and defend herself" _the dark girl thinks receiving another nod in confirmation, her violet eyes never leaving the tango that was about to begin again between the two fighters.

"_The question now is do we help? And if so when will the prime opportunity present itself?"_ the Lucario thinks back with a sideways glance to his Warrior. She didn't move to deny these thoughts nor did she send any other messages over their connection, but he was able to sense the turmoil within his Warriors aura and that was all the confirmation he needed to know their thoughts were the same.

The smoke clears to reveal the alien girl in a wide stance, leaning forward with her elbows bent, just standing there next to a tan car with the most atrocious circle lines to it. She didn't seem to be affected by the fire at all, so Robin called his Pokémon back to its ball wondering what kind of alien could be that resilient, or if perhaps it was her attire that protected her. All parties watching are surprised when she lifts the car up in the middle with only her foot and tosses it up so the top of the car is facing Robin then kicking it towards him as it comes down.

Robin falls into a complete split and leaning forward so his chest touches the ground; his right arm goes out in front of him with splayed fingers grabbing the tar to keep his body low while his left arm stays up behind him giving him balance and allowing him to get up easier after the car explodes when it comes into contact with a purple building down the street from him.

He looks back at the destruction she has caused not only to the building and car but to the other things either in or lining the street. "Hmmf, stronger than she looks," he says turning around just in time to see her less than an arm's length away, her own arms thrown out to her right as she runs at towards him at top speed. She hits him with all her force right across the face before he has time to react and is thrown backwards. Spinning he lands, chest skidding across the ground and flipping over his head and then back again before landing hard on his stomach. He hears her running then jumping towards him again in a move that would quite possibly end him, but can't get up in time to stop her. He jumps to the right, hoping he can get far enough away to not be tomorrow's entree at the Road Kill Café.

She hits the ground, breaking the tar and raising dust again. She immediately gets up and raises her arms to strike again when she is hit from the left once again by a wing attack.

"_Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Captain!"_ he mentally shouts out to Robin as he attacks her with a Fury Attack that she uses her cuffs to shield. Robin smiles at the reference and gets up, he had always enjoyed a good comic book now and again, when he had time and Marvel had the best superheroes. In fact it was after one of those heroes that Robin named his little bird friend and when he first started his apprenticeship and would swing around building corners, he couldn't help but feel like Spider man.

But he shakes these thoughts out of his head as he sees Captain's attack is about to finish. He takes out a metal rod that expands to a bow staff. He runs forward letting his partner know he's ready, _"ok get clear…NOW!"_

The bird turns and kicks his claws out and hits the cuffs bouncing back and flying away. Before the alien can lower the cuffs to see what is going on Robin hits her with the staff, jumping up and swinging it at her with one arm. She flies back, curling up as she does so, and hits a square, purple car that wraps itself around her body demolishing it.

With all the battle and destruction happening front and center, nobody notices the purple and green monkeys that have just made their way off of the roof tops. The green monkey turns into a scrawny green boy clad in purple, which matches the other monkey, and black. He crouches over, putting his hands on his thighs and panting heavily from his run but isn't allowed to rest long for his Aipom friend is slapping his calf with his hand tail and jumping up and down in front of him.

The boy looks up in time to see the traffic light boy take a fighting stance but losing the effect with a shocked look when the metal rod he was holding shatters like the windows of the car. The girl merely gets out of the car slowly and standing, still somewhat curled up, but smiling. She cracks her neck once by turning her head to her right before saying something in the strange language and jumping at the boy ready to strike again.

"Monkey get ready to hit her with a Swift, then Astonish, then some Furry Swipes!" he yelled, despite the Pokémon moving to be on his shoulder as he ran at the girl, transforming himself into a ram.

This is the reason she never reaches her destination, just as she is about to the ram strikes her. Immediately after impact Monkey attacks with Swift, swinging his hand tail out and sending out light stars towards the opponent. He then uses Astonish, stunning her before she can fight back and making her body curl up into itself, as she uses her space cuffs as a shield. He then attacks the giant silver weapon at the end of her hands with his claws in a series of Furry Swipes.

Meanwhile, the ram transforms into the small green boy standing in attention, straight up with his right hand held up in salute in front of the boy wonder. "Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy sir how can I help-" he announces in a squeaky voice before his eyes go wide, his body leans forward and he holds two fists out in front of him, arms close to his sides as if he were holding an imaginary fork and knife. "Wowzers your Robin aren't you sir," he again squeaks but this time as if he actually can't believe Robin is actually standing in front of him but quickly goes back to standing in attention.

"Well you can start by not calling me sir," Robin says with a face that clearly says "it's sad that this is not the strangest thing I have ever seen," as Captain flutters to a landing on his shoulder cocking his head at the boy as Monkey climbs up his master's leg and perches on top of his head looking down at the Warrior/Partner relationship in front of him.

"_Why is he green? And is he a Warrior"_

"_No idea."_

Beast Boy's eyes go as wide as his smile and Robin swears that if this were a cartoon glitter would be shimmering around his head. "Well, let me just say it is a real honor to be-"

"Beast Boy was it" Robin interrupts. "Yes sir!" he replies, still smiling, having already forgotten the one order he was given but ready to do the next one flawlessly. But Robin only points to his left drawing the boy's attention back to the engagement at hand, back to the red headed, orange skinned alien girl who was now lifting a blue bus over her head, balancing it on the tip of her hand cuffs before throwing it directly at them.

They jumped out of the way with plenty of time but were replaced by a giant gray mass that doesn't stop running until he is directly in front of the bus yelling "Champ! Use your agility to get over there and then use your Bullet Punch!"

The bus hits him with the force of a great typhoon but he is able to not only control the vehicle but bring it to a full and complete stop. His Champ, or Hitmonchan does as he has been commanded and races toward the alien, red gloves glowing silver, then hitting her several times rapid fire directly in the cuffs she is still using to protect her body.

"_At this rate they will do the job for her"_ the shadow girl thinks to her own partner still debating whether or not she should interfere.

The hulking man clad in grey and black lifts the bus over his head and, in one fluid motion, makes it land, on all its wheels to the right of him, without a scratch. Stepping out from the dust that has billowed up from where he slid, in stopping the bus, he calls out, "Yo! Who's here messing up my neighborhood."

Most people would be put off by how large this man was he had to be at least six feet tall and made of pure muscle, but Beast Boy raced over to be right in front of him and pointed at the alien and answers the rhetorical question, "She started it."

There is a sickening crack as Champ finishes up his attack and jumps back landing half way between the heroes and the alien girl. The clatter everyone heard was from the cuffs and the three teens looked with a mixture of shock and fear at the long line that had developed going down them. The alien girl gives a small smile, feeling the slight breeze on her hands. She takes seven steps forward, her smile slowly turning into a scowl, before she raises her hands above her head and slams them down forcefully to the ground with what can only be described as a cross between a growl and a battle cry.

Cars go up into the air as the entire ground begins to shake sending tremors through the heroes and their Pokémon. She takes another step forward and the outer layer of the cuffs comes off, slamming to the ground in a tangled metal mess. Her arms are still stuck together by a tan under layer of the cuffs but her hands are free. She raises them to be level with the Hitmonchan in front of her who has just widened his fighting stance, ready for action and they begin to glow green.

With a sound that resembles a toy gun (pew pew pew!), green disk like lasers are fired from her hands into Champ's chest. He gets thrown back and while he hasn't fainted and starts to get up, the big teen decides to give him a rest and calls him back to his Pokéball.

There will be no rest for the rest of them though as the alien continues to fire the green lasers toward them. They explode orange briefly when they hit the ground and turned into dark grey billowing smoke clouds.

The three teens rush from the smoke, the large teen coming out on her left, Robin running out to the right and Beast Boy jumping high, coming out of the center with Captain shooting straight up into the sky above him. They begin to rush her but she continues to fire the green lasers and they have to focus all of their attention on dodging the assault. Beast Boy tries to stop the onslaught by saying "Monkey use Swift," but as the monkey Pokémon jumps into the air to attack he is struck by the green light disks and falls back, fainting. Captain comes to his aid grabbing the small monkey by the tail and bringing him up into the air with him as the teenagers continue to doge the deadly light show that has begun to take its toll on the surrounding landscape. Cars and buildings explode into clouds of smoke as they get hit taking millions of dollars in damage.

"_That's a lot of damage; someone is going to get hurt if this fight continues,"_ the Lucario thinks urgently to his Warrior turning his head to look directly at her. He doesn't want to force her in any direction especially out of her comfort zone but the answer was so simple. _"Raven, you don't have to be what they say you are and even if you do you could help people until then even things out a-"_

"_You think a few good deeds will make up for the horrible things to come? If I get involved it might get them involved with everything and then what? They don't need to be involved in that."_

"_Then don't involve them in that, just help them now so they can continue to live even for a short while."_

The girl named Raven sighs at this closing her eyes as though she is tired, or sad, _"I know Azar, I know."_

The heroes eventually race behind the bus she threw at them earlier and Captain gives the fainted Pokémon to Beast Boy who reaches into his pocket to give him a berry before returning him to his Pokéball. The alien stops her assault and falls to her knees on the ground, exhausted. The teens take a moment to catch their breath just as tired as the girl is before the gray clad teen speaks up, hands on his knees, worried, "girl's goanna wreck the whole city!"

Robin can feel blood drying on his chest from where he skidded across the pavement earlier but is glad his costume is more durable, it was able to take the brunt of the hit and stay intact so he didn't have to show any weakness. "I won't let her," he responds as the other two teens and Captain look at him, "I won't lose this fight" he explains punching his left fist into his right palm.

He begins to run out from behind the bus, making a beeline towards the girl, the others close in pursuit, when a black wall shoots up from the ground in his path and towers over him. The three teens look up at this new development and see that the wall is actually in the shape of a flat Raven spreading its wings. There is even a bird scream to accompany it. Suddenly the girl named Raven comes up from the ground a ways behind the heroes, opening her cape to allow Azar to step out of black shadows underneath before landing, her cloak completely covering her once again.

"Maybe," she starts making the teens turn in acknowledgment of the new team's presence, "fighting isn't the answer" she finishes in a monotone voice that has this sort of rolling rasp that reminds the biggest teen of Zelda from _The Poltergeist_. She looks down and to the left away from them and lowers the wall with a _"this is bad idea"_ towards her partner who continues to look at the teens taking in all of their auras. _"Maybe, but I don't think so, they aren't evil either; even if this doesn't work I don't think they will be mad at you,"_ he responds and she bites the inside of her lip knowing it wouldn't be smart to get too involved with these people.

"Stand down" Robin tells the two boys as he turns his attention back to the alien girl who still hasn't gotten off the ground. Beast Boy raises his right hand lazily again in salute but the bigger teen rejects the idea. Moving closer to the traffic light kid with way too much hair gel he raises his left hand in a fist, though there was no threat of him actually hitting the kid, and says "what do you think you're the boss or something?"

"Just give me a chance," Robin says, turning away from the group and walking towards the alien assailant. Captain hopes forward a bit but is stopped by Robin's _"stay back! I don't want to scare her."_

"_Alright,"_ Raven finally concedes, _"What do their auras say?"_

Azar answers without looking away from them, although a small smile appears on his lips, _"The kid walking toward the alien has a red aura. He seems very brave and loyal towards his friends but also a little reckless. I think he would jump off of a building before he would think of a way down although this isn't surprising, that is a trait common in Rufflets and he has a the potential for a top connection with his."_

"_He is a Warrior."_ Raven interjects seeing the connection now through her partner's eyes.

Azar nods once and continues _"the green teen has a green aura, he seems younger than the other two and has a joking nature about him. I sense he has been lonely lately but I also sense that from the bigger man. He has a white aura and also seems to be fun loving but is more down to earth. He isn't all human so it's hard to get a read on him."_

"_Not all human?"_

"_Yes but I don't know why he seems this way or what else he would be."_

Robin continues to walk toward the alien girl feeling all of the others eyes on him. But before he can reach her, she stands up, hands glowing and directed right at her former attacker. He backpedals but she stands her ground and says something that sounds like "gotta." He raises his hands in a calming gesture and says "easy. My name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help" his right hand begins to make its way to his belt as he finishes.

Seeing this movement the alien continues to threaten him, stepping closer and saying something like "gotta! Gotta bohugna!" at which point Robin thinks she is merely trying to get him to stop and leave her alone.

"It's ok," he responds raising his right hand to reveal a tiny, needle like lock pick, "look," he gives her a half smile despite her enraged expression. He then steps forward, putting his left hand on her right arm, lowering both of them, and working on getting the cuffs off with his other hand. Her eyes stop glowing to reveal that she does in fact have pupils and irises like a human, granted the whites of her eyes were still green. When the cuffs come off and clatter to the ground she immediately starts rubbing right wrist in surprise before looking back at Robin.

"There, now maybe we can be-" Robin starts but is cut off when the alien girl pulls him into a kiss. Captain flutters back in shock and Beast Boy's jaw drops. The bigger teen's one human eye goes wide while Azar's only reaction is the raising of his eyebrows. Raven's reaction is similar to her partners but is completely masked by her hood.

When the kiss is done the alien opens her eyes to show that they were glowing once again before pushing Robin to the ground.

"If you wish not to be destroyed you will leave me alone," she warns before taking off into the air becoming lost in the darkness of the night sky.

Everyone stares up at where she disappeared, stunned and speechless. Beast Boy is the first to recover putting his hands on his hips he looks over towards the big teen to his left and says "so… I'm Beast Boy who are you?"


	5. Go! Part 4

**Hello readers. I would like to take this time to say thank you for your support. I'm sorry I couldn't update over the weekend. I had this chapter done on Friday but my Beta Listener was really busy. This chapter was originally going to be much longer but we only got through this much of it and I didn't want to leave you without a chapter. So the next chapter is done and I will try to get my listener to listen to me before break so I can post it this coming weekend. **

**Again sorry for the delay and thank you for the support. As I say in the summary I don't own Teen Titans or Pokemon. I also don't own Canaan (where the idea for Lucario's eyes come from as seen in this chapter).**

* * *

The four teenagers take in the surrounding destruction as Robin gets to his feet slowly; Captains eyes continue to track him, beak still open in shock after the kiss.

"_Not one word,"_ he thinks tensely and the small bird closes his beak though his eyes stay wide as though what he cannot un-see will scar him forever.

"Well whoever she was the girl sure knows how to make an impression," the dismay clear in the biggest teen's voice.

"I think we made a pretty good impression," Beast boy says putting his hands on his hips before raising them as if in praise and putting them back again, "Crazy space girl's gone. The city is safe. Mission accomplished right sir?"

Robin stares down at him deadpan, "seriously stop calling me that."

"Rodger," he replies putting his hand up to his forehead in salute so fast it quivered.

But Robin only turns away "Looks like we're done here, I appreciate the help." _"Let's go Captain."_

"You're going to track down the alien?" Raven says matching his monotone voice and deadpan facial expression.

"I have to find out if she is a threat," he says raising his left eyebrow as if questioning why that wasn't obvious.

"More like if she'll give him another kiss," the hulking man says almost under his breath as he begins turning away.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, runs to catch up to Robin, "hey sir? I- I mean Robin. Do you maybe-"

"Sorry, I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team," Robin cuts him off barely turning to him before walking away.

"_Why? It would be more fun than just the two of us,"_ Captain objects, missing flying Pokémon to hang out with and hoping this trainer had some.

"_We just left a team to grow as heroes on our own. Getting back into a team won't help that," _he responds tightly. To which Captain can't respond although he doesn't see how hanging out with young people who are also trying to make their mark on the world would hurt their reputation.

"Need a side-kick?" He finishes despite his entire being deflating at the rejection. He rubs the back of his head before turning to the other two who have started walking away, Raven off to Beast Boy's left and the bigger teen off to his right. Alarmed that everyone is just leaving after such a clear victory in his mind he begins to wave his arms up and down at a rapid pace while shouting "you guys want to get a pizza?" and quickly running up to the blue cloaked girl and Lucario.

"I shouldn't," she says before continuing to walk off. The Lucario looks at him and Beast Boy is suddenly very freaked out by the pair. Not only did the girl's voice resemble that of a character from a scary movie he watched with Robot Man when Mento and Rita were away, but it felt as though her Pokémon were looking through him and seeing all of his deepest secrets.

He wasn't of course, Azar just wanted to remember his aura. He had a feeling he would be seeing this boy again especially if all three of them were staying in Jump City and would be continually drawn to dangerous locations. But he sees the boy becoming increasingly nervous and eventually turns away, sprinting a bit to catch up to Raven. _"Yes because you don't have enough control to eat pizza with people."_

"_When did you get so sarcastic?"_

"_I learned from the best," _he thinks towards her, looking sideways in time to see a small smile disappear as quickly as it had come.

Beast Boy turns to the last man and decides to just follow him, not wanting to be rejected a third time. "Just you and me then huh?" he says racing to stand next to the man who doesn't even acknowledge his presence let alone the expecting look he gives him before falling behind and following him again, "Cool, I haven't really had anybody to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol. This is going to be fun! We can play video games-"

He is once again cut off but this time when the bigger man stops and he runs into him. In fact he is so much shorter than the man he runs smack into his butt and briefly wonders why it was so hard like metal.

Beast Boy isn't left to wonder long for the bigger man takes down the hood of his sweatshirt to reveal his face, which is half machine. He turns angrily towards the boy, leaning over him and pointing to the metal half of his face he makes sure to annunciate every word, "There take a good long look! I had an accident and now I'm a monster alright? A Cyborg!"

But monster was not the word that Beast Boy picked out of that outburst. As he looked at the African American he could see that the whole left side of his cranium was made of this glowing dark and light blue technology. There was dark steel around his left eye which was also bionic and glowed red. This metal framed the left side of his jaw and under his chin before morphing back into the blue technology that encased the left side of his neck and went down below his the line of his sweatshirt so Beast Boy couldn't tell exactly where it stopped. No, monster was not the word Beast Boy was thinking about, he was caught up in finally knowing what to call his new friend.

"Cyborg?" he says taken aback before pointing at him "Coooool! You're like Robot Man 2.0!" he continues climbing on all over his new friend checking out his mass and wondering how much of that was technology and how tricked out he was.

Cyborg can't turn his head fast enough in his state of shock to track the little guy's movements, although it was not for lack of trying. "You're a weird little dude you know that?"

Beast Boy returns to his former, resting state before laughing, "you called me dude!" Cyborg begins walking away pulling his hood up and Beast Boy becomes slightly alarmed at his friend's sudden departure, "OK, so see you later. Right dude? Dude?" Cyborg doesn't look back and Beast Boy is once again left standing alone. He debates running after the only one who didn't out right reject him or going off to find a vegetarian place to eat but he would really like some company. It wouldn't have been so bad if he was a Warrior and able to talk to his Pokémon, at least he was told they could do that, but he couldn't. He liked his Pokémon but just didn't share that special connection, the one where he could get them to stay with him without catching them in a Pokéball first then gaining their trust.

Beast Boy debated these things in his head as he watched the last fighter and potential friend leave when he was suddenly engulfed by a shadow. _Strange, I thought shadows like this only happened during the day,_ he thought as he looked up casually. "DUDE!" he yelled when he saw the giant orange and brown spaceship that created the shadow. He couldn't believe how big it was just from his stand point underneath it. It stretched all the way across the street width wise and was twice as long.

Hearing the shocked yell Robin and Captain turned back to the small green boy but had their attentions drawn upward by the giant space ship. Their heads went up at least but their chins seemed to want to stay where they were as their mouths opened in shock. The duo quickly recovered and started racing toward Beast Boy who had run up to Cyborg. The two just standing there looking at this vessel as it made its way down the street towards the shoreline.

Raven and Azar had also heard the distress call and seeing the ship they looked at each other. Knowing what he was going to think to her, she nods her head and the two began making their way towards the newly designated meeting place.

The space ship makes its way out of the town its apparent destination was a small island in the bay. Once it reached this it stopped, opened up a large hatch located on its underside and releasing what looked like a giant, orange torpedo with a large ring about three quarters up the tube that rocketed down, embedding itself into the island.

"Looks like space girl has friends," Cyborg says.

"Or enemies" Robin replies immediately after catching up with them and standing to Cyborg and Beast Boy's right. He notices the raven power girl and Lucario come up behind them.

"_Or it's a coincidence,"_ Captain says laying out all of the options.

"_Unlikely"_ he replies sharply.

They watch as what looks like blue electricity shoots up and out of the torpedo object in a straight line, then splits into two creating a very wide triangle, the tip touching the torpedo, the base in the air. An image starts to form in the triangle. When it comes into focus, it looks like a giant gecko standing on its hind legs which seemed strange because it only had two toes. It was covered in dark teal-green scales with a darker, hunter green chest plate and head. It also featured a lighter, hunter green on its fin-like scales coming off of his fore arms, sides and shoulders. It also looked like he had horns but that could have just been a helmet it was wearing, and it had a big tail that was visible at its side and bright red eyes.

The image kept breaking up but the sound was crystal clear as the space monster starts his speech making sure to enunciate every word (especially the ones at the end), "People of earth, we come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner; a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her… your destruction will be absolute." The footage is cut and the ring on the torpedo begins to open.

"That's a big ship," Cyborg says as if confirming that the lizard alien will be able to make good on his promise.

The hatch opens to show dozens of aliens that start flying out by the wings on their backs, each of them was carrying a yellow staff. The three teens are shocked at the numbers.

"_We won't be able to beat all of them"_ Azar thinks.

"_There are other ways to fight but we shouldn't do anything anyway,"_ his Warrior responds to which he only closes his eyes and shrugs.

"_And that's only in the rocket! There must be more of them flying the ship!" _Captain thinks falling off of Robin's shoulder and using his wings to catch himself in the air and hover next to him.

"And those are some scary looking aliens" Beast Boy says, commenting not only on the quantity of aliens but also on how big they seemed even off the Jumbotron.

Raven steps forward and reminds every one of their threat, "They told us not to interfere."

"You're still going after her aren't you?" Cyborg more states than questions as he turns to Robin, the other four doing the same.

"Can we come too?" Beast Boy asks the enthusiasm clear in his voice.

Robin smiles "I suppose I could team up just this once." He enjoys helping people and making them happy so he enjoys the looks on their faces, the wide, teeth showing smile from Beast Boy; the smaller but still genuinely happy smile from the bigger teen Beast Boy had called Cyborg; even the dark girl's eyes widened and the corner of her lip curved up in the smallest smile of all. Her Lucario also smiles in a similar way although his seemed to be a bit more knowing.

The group turns, facing the direction the aliens started flying in but only the boys start moving forward. Azar stops first when he realizes that Raven is not following and turns back toward her.

"_Don't you want to help?"_

"_It isn't a matter of want"_ she replies as her head drops in shame or thought, _"if they knew-"_

"_But they don't know. And for this one time they don't have to. Nobody does, it is none of their business. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for and your birthday is months from now. It will be fine, you will be fine. I'll-"_

Their inner dialogue is cut off by boys turning toward them and Robin asking, "You in?"

"_It is your choice alone I will always follow you"_ Azar says watching her intently as only he can.

She turns her body away from everyone "I'm not the hero type. Trust me, if you knew what I really am you wouldn't want me around," she finishes with her back to the rest of the group.

"_Raven-"_

"_You said you would respect my decision."_

"_Wait what is she?"_ Captain thinks landing on the ground and cocking his head at her. _"It doesn't matter," _Robin thinks back moving forward and putting his hand on her right shoulder, "I know enough."

Raven turns back to him, the same small smile back on her face and Azar smiles too. The group then makes their way into the city.

"_What do you mean it doesn't matter? It totally matters! What if she is some evil, gruesome monster thing, or another alien, or a demon, or something that we can't handle that's evil and has bright red eyes like these aliens?!"_ Captain thinks out shocked that he would blatantly stay with someone who has already warned him to be careful of herself.

"_If she were evil would she have told us to be careful? Would she have stopped that fight with the alien girl peacefully? No she's fine. Besides her eyes are violet and whom can't we handle?"_

"_That alien girl?"_

"_I was handling that!"_

"_See no worries while some people might be concerned with your heritage there are others who will judge you on your actions,"_ Azar thinks wisely.

"_Thanks Azar."_

"_That comment is made all the less effective because you named me after him."_

"_You still have a long way to go."_

"_We still have a long way to go,"_ he thinks in step with her and smiling.

A shadow of a smile appears on her face as well, knowing she has a lifelong friend and remembering when he was a Riolu.

"So uh, are you both Warriors?" Beast Boy says still stoked that he is working with people again.

"Yes," they answer at the same time while their Pokémon nod in ascent.

"Dude! That is so cool! What is it like being able to hear your Pokémon speak or have a connection with them? Do they always hear your thoughts? How strong is your connection?" He starts rambling off questions a mile a minute before Cyborg grabs his head and pushes it down.

"Hey man not all Warriors are comfortable answering a million and one questions."

"Come on dude it's just so awesome! I wish I could speak to my Monkey, or Men-"

"Can we at least know your names," Cyborg says wanting to change the subject before any of them get offended.

"I'm Beast Boy and the Aipom you saw earlier is Monkey."

"Robin and this is Captain," he says as the bird lands on his shoulder.

"Raven and Azar," she looks toward the Lucario who nods in response, "And you?"

He thinks about it for a minute. Raven and Robin were technically real names but he was willing to bet at least the latter had a secret identity and Beast Boy was definitely not his real name. "Cyborg," he responds following the trend of the other heroes.

"Cool! Dude your name really is Cy-"

Robin sticks his hand out stopping the group as several aliens land in front of them. He bends his right arm and puts his index and middle finger together before extending his forearm again signaling them to travel into a nearby ally to their right.

"_Go up and plan a safe course for us to take. Bring us somewhere we can see them but will be well hidden."_ He thinks to Captain who flies off as the group takes cover and Beast Boy looks at him quizzically and expectedly. "I told him to find a place we can see them but they won't be able to see us so we can see what we're dealing with."

"That is so cool! Hey I can go up with him and-"

"Don't worry about it he found a space let's move." Robin takes the lead moving based off of Captain's directions.

"_Go straight now take this left, right, straight, left WAIT!"_ Robin cringes at the mental shout stopping the others as he lurches forward and back before steadying himself with his left arm thrown out and his right one at his head to stop the throbbing. The others are concerned but he puts his right hand up to signal he is fine before leaning on the wall to his left. _"Sorry there are just some alien lizards here now."_

Robin sighs and signals for the others to stay back as he edges along the wall closer to the opening at the end of the alley. He watches a group of three aliens point their staffs at a pile of garbage and fire blue disk like lasers at them making the whole pile explode into flames. When they stopped other aliens go over to inspect the wreckage but shake their heads in denial, not there. The four aliens take to the sky again.

"_OK it's safe now!"_ to which Robin sighs _"go scope out the scene and damage done. Make sure they aren't hurting civilians but stay close_._"_ Captain flies off in higher, wider circles. "Alright we need some way to track-"

"She's near" Raven interrupts receiving vastly confused looks from the three boys and feeling embarrassed at the sight of them. "I can sense things."

"Are your senses giving you a general direction?"

"No but Azar might be able to," she responds looking at her partner, _"Can you?"_

He closes his eyes and nods, _"She has a very distinct color, a very bright, happy yellow."_ He brings his right paw up towards his face and then down below his chin, palm facing right before suddenly opening his eyes which have turned a brighter shade of red and almost seem to glow. He is facing the three boys at this moment and begins to turn toward his right, to the opening of the alleyway. He almost does a 360 before picking up her aura. He uses his left paw to point down into the dark alley. _"This general direction but I would only know how to make a direct root and I don't think we can afford to do that," _he thinks before closing his eyes again and tilting his head up to the sky before reopening them, back to their normal color, and seeing the lizard aliens flying overhead.

Raven reiterates what he thought to her and Robin calls for Captain to look in the direction Azar pointed.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent," Beast Boy replies grabbing a Pokéball from his belt, "Come on out Menagerie and Changeling!" the Pokéball lands on the ground and opens up releasing a Growlith and a Ditto. "Alright guys we are looking for an alien girl so Changeling use Transform on Menagerie and start picking up her scent!" He says triumphantly glad he can show off his skills while his Pokémon say "GROWL" and "DITTO" respectively in acknowledgement.

"How can they track her if they have never smelled her?" Raven asks thinking the scheme was more ludicrous than her "senses" sounded.

"It's because she doesn't belong. It's like when a human gets lost on a mountain and they don't have any items from that person, because they aren't supposed to be there they give off a different scent…" he shrugs showing that he didn't quite get the concept either "At least that's what Mento told me… It should work for aliens too!" He looks over at Menagerie who still hadn't picked it up yet and shrugs again. "Well it's worth a shot," he finishes by turning into a green blood hound and helping his Pokémon sniff.

After about a minute of listening to the furious sniffing, Cyborg sighs in defeat and begins sliding up the sleeve on his right arm as he admits "There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around I'll hear it." He taps a button on the side of his arm and a part of it shoots up and starts to reveal a black screen as his other computer parts begin to break down the sound from the fight scene and zero in on her heart rate for tracking.

"Good," Robin says not showing how surprised he was at how many different tracking methods they had at their disposal. _No one could hide from all this._

Sure enough it's only moments later that Menagerie, or maybe it was Changeling? The two were identical at the moment, lets out a "GROWL" and the other two run to sniff what the Growlith (or Ditto) smelled. Beast Boy only needs to take a few whiffs before changing back into a human to declare "We've got her trail!" To which Robin turns to Cyborg to see if he can confirm it.

"And I can hear her heartbeat," he announces as the black screen on his arm shows a red, zigzag line going across it.

Without any further hesitation the group moves out going down further into the alley. They simply follow the pack of dogs leading the way, only stopping occasionally to look for direction from Azar and Cyborg when the scent gets confused. The trio is a good team however and they rarely lose it. It isn't long before the whole group comes out facing a movie rental shop with a big burn hole through what should have been the doors.

Beast Boy sees the triumph of reaching their destination and turns into a human to congratulate his Pokémon, "Sweet!" He fist pumps before kneeling down next to them and petting their heads, "Good work dudes! This is awesome!"

"Alright we don't want to scare her and start another scene like the one by the pizza parlor so Beast Boy you should call your Pokémon back," Robin says while scoping out the area. _"The only way to get in is going to be a direct way so stay out here."_

"_Why! Are you going to make all the Pokémon stay outside? Why does Azar get to go in?" _Captain whines.

"_Because you have attacked her before so she might see you as a threat. Just stay out here in case of an emergency."_ He thinks in a "This is not up for debate" tone. _"Consider yourself on lookout duty; let me know if anyone is going to interrupt us."_

Beast Boy gives one last congratulatory pet to each of his Pokémon before calling them back to their balls and standing upright looking at Robin for his next order. Seeing that everyone is ready he doesn't keep him waiting, "OK let's sneak up there and see what she is up to but don't spook her."

The group follows his lead and walks up to the whole in the wall to see her scarfing down all the candy she can get her hands on. And popcorn. And the packaging. Albeit she is eating very messily so much of it is missing her mouth. "Uh… those taste better without the wrappers," Beast Boy comments, his eyes look like he is pouting and his ears droop a bit in a mixture of sadness at the sight and confusion.

The girl just stops, a popcorn container halfway to her face, and wipes her mouth with her right arm while turning to look over her left shoulder, her eyes glowing green still. She suddenly drops the popcorn and turns left to face them with a growl, her palms facing upward as she now holds two glowing green orbs.

The group of teens lean back at her sudden threatening movement and Robin raises his hands in a sign of surrender saying "It's alright, we're friends remember?"

"Friends?" She says stepping forward happy to see the others mimic her motion with fearful steps back, "Why? For what purpose did you free me?"

"Just trying to be nice," Robin says hoping to calm her.

"Nice…? We do not have this word on my planet! Closest is rutha weak!" she replies narrowing her eyes.

Cyborg gets agitated at her constant threat of an attack when they just want to get to the bottom of which of these many aliens is the bad guy, "Well around here nice means nice. And if you want us to keep being nice you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner."

And in that moment the other four could have sworn they were going to be blasted.

They were surprised to see her eyes and hands stop glowing as she softened her stance, hands holding each other in front of her as she looks down in shame, "Not prisoner. I am prize. The Gordainians deliver me to the Citadel to live out my days as their servant."

"And the Citadel are?" Raven asks trying to get her to open up more.

"Not. Nice." She annunciates back.

"_That certainty explains the anger and bitterness in her aura,"_ Azar recalls but instead of looking to his warrior to see if she remembered he looks beyond the wall to the right of the alien prisoner where it seems a great deal of color is gathering.

Robin immediately takes charge of the situation, walking towards her in assurance as he says, "Then you're not going with them."

"_Hey Robin we have-"_

"_Not now Cap."_

"_But-"_

"_Wait a minute I need to make sure she trusts me"_

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he finishes his statement to the alien by pointing with his right thumb to his chest, left hand resting just below his belt as he ignores his partner.

"_Raven I think we have company."_

"_How many?"_

"_I don't know it's all just a blur of color."_

"_OK just relax I'm sure boy wonder has his bird on lookout. But get ready to deflect something just in case."_

Beast Boy also steps forward but puts both hands on his hips and closes his eyes as he says "Um, don't you mean we?"

Before anyone can respond they are tossed to the side by an explosion of yellow, orange, and blue fire and light.


	6. Go! Part 5

**Sorry this took so long and sorry if there are any mistakes I wasn't able to coordinate with my beta listener,**** I didn't want to read it to anyone at home, and I don't have the focus to reread it myself. I hope to have chapter 7 up this coming weekend but it will be a challenge because it will be the first time I don't have a script to follow. So yeah chapter seven will be all new!**

* * *

When the smoke clears Robin shakes off his dizziness and looks at the giant hole in the wall that revealed about a dozen lizard aliens, or Gordainians as the alien girl called them. He was tossed furthest from the hole so he is able to clearly see the other heroes who are also looking at their attackers in varying states of disarray. The alien girl is closest to him; she is on her hands and knees. Beast Boy is directly in front of her also on his knees and leaning on his left hand as he uses his right hand to rub his head. Cyborg then catches his attention as he barely looks fazed and begins to stand up immediately.

In between Cyborg and Beast Boy is Raven, kneeling down with Azar standing straight up behind her, his body faced Robin but his head face the hole. His right paw, while pointed toward the attackers, emanated a blue energy that seemed to expand and wrap itself as a shield around the group. The shield appeared strongest directly in front of its source and dissipated a bit as it got to him. Azar was probably able to shield them from the fire part of the explosion but the ringing in his ears told Robin he wasn't saved from the brunt of the blast. Probably because he was so far forward.

"_He knew they were attacking. And he didn't warn us."_

"_He might not have had time. I did though but you didn't listen to me! Why didn't you listen to me!"_ Captain yelled in Robin's head which made him cringe even more though he would have done so if it weren't for the volume. He could have made sure nobody got hurt but he didn't and now he didn't know who was in fighting condition. He looked up to Cyborg, as he began to stand, knowing that he seemed to be in the best fight condition. In theory Raven would have been but Robin had doubts to her fighting abilities as she only stopped the last battle.

But Cyborg was looking at the alien girl who was looking back at him through glowing green eyes with a smile on her face. She too was on her way up.

Raven looked to Beast Boy who was still on his knees and seemed to be in the worst condition but he was looking toward Cyborg, seeing him ready for action he gets ready to fight too.

"_Alright Captain I'm sorry. Get ready to fight."_

The lizard alien closest to them yells "Seize her!" and the others fly in to retrieve their prisoner but the group of teenagers jump into action, Cyborg in the front, then Beast Boy in rhino form, the alien girl flying above him, laser hands ready, Raven was levitating above and slightly behind her with Robin directly blow her with a bow staff out and Azar beside him, blue aura around his paws.

The two sides collide. Cyborg jumps into the air and brings both of his fists down in between one of the lizard's wings knocking him to the ground. Beast Boy uproots several lizards with an upward swing of his horn. The alien girl punches through numerous more not even needing to use her laser hands. Robin similarly takes out quite a few by whipping his arms out, his right hand hitting them with the bow staff. Raven takes out many more with telekinetic powers that appear as black orbs around her hands and push the enemies away then Azar jumps over her with a blue Aura Sphere at the ready between his paws that he launches at the lizards sending them back further through the hole where a couple were greeted with a Wing Attack.

One of the aliens has somehow dodged all these attacks and punches the alien girl to the side before using the laser staff to send her through a third wall in the building, which is amazingly still standing. She curls herself into a ball upon impact unfurling with the smoke around her to launch more green lasers at her attackers, three of which were flying up at her. She was able to knock two of them away but the third got up to her level. She dodge the Gordainian's left swing and matched it with by flying both of her fists into the alien's stomach. He recovered quickly and used his right arm to swipe at her back sending her to the ground.

She wasn't able to stop falling but she was able to twist to land on her back, breaking up the tar with the force of her impact. The Gordainian quickly fell onto his feet above her and pointed a blue glowing laser at her.

"_Robin your lover is in trouble!"_

"_Call her that again and I'll turn you into a turkey dinner!"_ he responds angrily as he is staff to staff with another lizard. He does however acknowledge what was said by seeing what kind of trouble she is in. He sees her emanate capture and slides his bow staff down as he ducks under the alien's weapon then grabs him in a headlock and throws him at the alien threatening the former prisoner.

She looks at him and smiles but he merely continues to battle as two more enemies come at him from the right. He jumps back from one then slides his legs out towards the offender making him fall back. The alien girl jumps up from her landing hole and fires at the Gordainian that had made its way behind Robin. Two more start flying towards and she fires but misses and flies higher to get away from them.

The others have also broken up into their own fights which have made their way out of the building as well. Cyborg was going hand to staff, with one in particular who wrapped his tail around the teen's right leg and pulled him to the ground. Cyborg was able to dodge the laser his combatant fired at him by rolling to the left but seeing one of the prisoner's defenders on the ground attracted the attention of more Gordainians who also began firing their lasers at him. Cyborg jumped up high to dodge them but the lasers rained down on him from all sides the moment he landed. Although no one else could see at the time was getting angrier that the giant, space geckos had torn up another suit.

The smoke clears to show a very angry Cyborg. The aliens could see where he got his strength now as his clothes had been completely shredded to show a massive, blue, grey and black metal body. He looked up at the staring lizards with new found determination; nobody knew how hard it was to find things in his size, before and after the accident.

He jumps high in the air at his original opponent and slams his fist through the alien's staff. He grabs the stunned aliens waste and turns to throw it behind him where the rest of the aliens are attacking him from. He hits four of them like bowling pins but three more fly up and fire their lasers at him. Blinded by their vicious attack he is glad to feel himself lifted into the air by a green pterodactyl that is able to fly him past the three aliens. They turn to follow and are too distracted to see the streetlight beside them turn black and get uprooted. Robin and the alien girl are also done with their battles leaving a slew of lizards in various amounts of pain behind them and decide to watch as Raven throws both of her arms right swinging the streetlight like a bat to hit the three leftover assailants who fall amongst their brethren.

All of the fallen aliens look at the humans in defeat before flying off in what must be a strategic retreat. They watch them fly off before the alien girl turns to them saying "I believe your expression is… Thanks."

She turns further towards Robin when he says "Like I said you're not going with them." Captain lands on his shoulder and her smile returns seeing the small bird whom she now finds adorable, now that they are on the same side.

As Robin makes introductions and explains what Pokémon are (the Warrior and partner relationship as well as the ones found in balls) Cyborg looks down at his unclothed body, "Aw man. My suit."

Beast Boy's smile widens "So? You look way cooler without it" he approves and puts his thumb up.

"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask," he responds leaning over him.

Beast Boy deflates. He looks up at the cybernetic man with puppy dog eyes ears going down, "Goofy? My mask… is… cool," he turns to Raven who is behind Cyborg, "Isn't it? Raven? Azar?"

The three of them shake their heads at him as if the answer were obvious.

"But… what about my secret identity" he complains, pulling down on the bottom of his mask as if he were already exposed.

Raven looks at him sadly, as if upset that she would have to tell him "What secret identity? You're green."

Beast Boy raises his hand in objection "Um," but lowers it to his chin thinking. He tries again "Uh," but decides that thought didn't make sense under that logic either. Finally he smiles and brings his hand to the back of his head, grabs the mask, and pulling it off.

Robin and the alien girl join the three of them ending the moment of celebration when he says "This isn't over. Now that we've interfered-"

"Togar will strike harder," she finishes as the blue lightening shoots up to the sky behind them and begins to open up. "It is only a matter of-"

"FOOLS!" they turn to see the projection of Gordainian leader in the sky addressing them again, "The earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished! Your city shall be destroyed!"

The projection ends and the orange spaceship returns pointing towards the city to reveal a giant canon that has already begun to glow. The group is speechless staring at this monster of a weapon until Raven says "great" in a sarcastic monotone.

This releases Beast Boy's paralysis who responds the situation, "So… after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?"

"_Well we won't have to worry about the damage to those buildings if everything else is destroyed!" _Captain thinks positively.

Cyborg thinks in the opposite direction "Go team."

The alien girl immediately begins yelling angrily at Robin, "All the fault is yours! I commanded that you leave me alone but you insisted upon the 'being nice!'"

"My fault!" He yells back and begins listing off, "you blast me, you kiss me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon!"

"_Wait didn't the 'space gecko' warn us of that?"_ Captain asks as innocently as possible.

"_Not a good time Captain I'm in the middle of an argument!"_ he yells back in argument mode.

Beast Boy throws both arms into the air, "We are doomed!" then puts them on his hips and looks angrily at Cyborg, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

"_Well this fighting will get us nowhere and will seal our fate"_ Azar thinks toward his Warrior who is thinking the same thing.

"Say what?!" Cyborg responds as Raven puts her index and middle fingers to her temples and Azar takes one look at her before blocking his ears, "I was ready to walk before-"

"QUIET!" Raven yells at all of them stunning them into shutting up as they turn to her. She puts her left arm behind her while waving her right one she sheepishly says, "hi."

Robin relieves her of the awkward moment by walking forward and taking charge of the situation, "Look, it doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it. And we WILL get out of it. Together." He looks around the rest of the group to see each of them nod individually, new determination showing in each of their eyes.

Robin smiles "Come on. We've got a city to save!"


	7. Go! Part 6

**So I know I said this chapter would be all new. I was going to show them planning the attack and show more of their Pokémon but I decided to show what the plan was (going along with the episode as usual) instead of telling the plan and then showing it. But the start of this is new as are some of the other aspects. So it is like the other chapters but apparently people like that.**

**I would like to shout out a thank you to my all of the people who followed and favorited this story and a special thank you to my anonymous reviewer. The future Pokémon of just about everyone has already been determined but you may be in for a nice surprise. I don't know this is one of the Pokémon under consideration for being nixed for another. I'm sorry that is vague. **

**This will be the last chapter of this story. I will explain at the end of the chapter so for now just enjoy the read.**

* * *

"Can you do it?" Robin says looking at Raven and Azar.

They stood relaxed, looking up at the giant space ship in the same way. _"There is a lot of aura everywhere, if you can get us closer I should be able to see specifically where they are," _he thinks keeping bright red eyes on the ship.

"Can you do it?" he repeats anxiously, their entire plan hinges on her ability to get them into that ship.

Raven closes her eyes and lowers her head to look at Robin before opening them again. He stood in front of the other three, the alien girl closest to him on his right then Beast Boy and Cyborg behind him on Robin's left. "Yes, but I will need to find a good place to go in when we get up there," she replies before spreading out her arms creating a round disk under the groups' feet.

"_There aren't any Gordainians around, they all must have flown back to the ship,"_ Captain reports to Robin as he flies down to his left shoulder.

"_Who wants to be in the line of fire? We should still be careful," _he replies before addressing the group, "OK, step in close we want to be able and make this circle as small as possible, there aren't any enemies in the streets and they might not be looking for us but we shouldn't make our arrival too obvious."

They all squeeze together with Beast Boy moving to Raven's left in front of Azar with Cyborg getting a spot behind him, Robin and the alien girl stay on her right. Once everyone is on the disk in becomes a sphere that encases them and begins to rise toward the ship.

"Right so does everyone remember the plan?" Robin says making sure they remember it for the fourth time.

"Yeah don't worry boy wonder we got it the last three times now let the girl concentrate," Cyborg said, exasperated by the spikey haired kid.

Almost everyone is looking up at the ship but Beast Boy looks down to take in the city scape. He expects to see the all the buildings tinged a shade of black but instead can only make out the edges of the buildings which appear as white lines in an endless sea of darkness. For the first time in his life Beast Boy becomes claustrophobic and gets a terrible sense of vertigo from looking down. He had flown before so wasn't typically afraid of heights but the slow ascent coupled with the surrounding darkness and lack of a breeze quickly overwhelmed him. He looks at Raven and then past her to the un-phased alien girl and Robin as he breaks out into a sweat. Seeing no comfort he looks back to Azar and Cyborg only to see a similar scene. _Is nobody afraid of the darkness that could easily suffocate us! Does no one care that we could all plummet into an eternal darkness right now! We don't even know – WHO JUST TOUCHED ME!_

Beast Boy shivers into a complete stiffness at the touch from the Pokémon behind him. He looks back to see Azar isn't even looking at him but at the ship with his creepy red eyes. He quickly shakes the Pokémon off of him and mimics the others by staring at the ship pretending none of the surrounding weirdness was affecting him as tried to do what Cyborg told them to.

When they got up to be just under the ship Azar directed Raven to an empty hallway in the belly of the ship then made her wait as a group of alien lizards ran by in an adjacent hall. When they finally surfaced and the black orb released them Beast Boy wrapped his arms around his torso as if hugging himself was the only thing keeping him together while he shivered.

"Uuughhh… That dark energy stuff gives me the – " He stops suddenly noticing Raven and Azar just looking at him and despite their lack of expression he felt the need to cover himself by giving two thumbs up as he says "Uh – I mean it's cool ha."

Robin pays this no mind and immediately puts his back to the wall and looks out around the corner to check for enemies. Seeing the group that just passed turn another corner he begins to move and signals the others to do the same by reminding them of phase two of their plan "We have to get to the firing controls there isn't much time."

The alien girl shadows him and is followed by Beast Boy who backs out while still looking at Raven to make sure he didn't hurt her feelings until Cyborg blocks his line of sight by trailing him and he turns to watch where he's going.

Raven walks out into the hall after a short wait to watch them but doesn't follow.

"_Raven –"_

"_Don't."_ she cuts her partner off as she closes her eyes.

"Mind telling me why you are always by yourself?" She looks up to see that Cyborg didn't follow the others and instead stood facing her head on with his prying question.

"You heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in."

But Cyborg only smiles. He moves closer to her to put his left hand on her to reassure her, "He's green, half of me is metal and she's from space; you fit in just fine." He guides her in front of him to prove his point and points for Azar to follow her as he takes the end of the line, shaking his head.

The front of the line was completely oblivious to the bond being kindled behind them. Instead they were focused on how well this plan was thought through as Captain ponders, _"How do you expect to find the control room? I don't think there is going to be a big sign saying 'go in here to stop us from destroying the city!'?"_

"_No but it will probably be behind some very important looking doors, maybe with some guards guarding it. From where we came in it is in this general direction."_

"_I should have stayed outside I might have been able to guide you to it."_

"_I don't think we have a strong enough connection for that unfortunately. But we can work on it." _Robin ends the conversation with a smile and as the group comes up to another hallway, he plasters himself to the wall and checks around the corner for enemies.

"I bring you… apology," the former prisoner says gaining Robins full attention.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sorry I yelled too."

"And again… you are… nice. On my world only my Kanorfgah has shown me such kindness."

"Well, things are different here." He responds to everything she says, the smile never leaving his face. She mirrors this action and more by blushing.

"Ah guys," the two were interrupted by Beast Boy who was looking past them "I think they know we're here." He points to four big lizards coming to a stop in front of them from down the hall where Robin notices a door closing and catches a glimpse of the biggest Gordainian yet sitting on a throne looking to them with a smile on his face.

"Slight change of plan everyone. We take out these guys then go straight to the control room and _then_ give them everything we've got!"

The group jumps into action, quite literally in Robin's case as he jumps up to double kick his attacker. He uses the staff of his opponent to kick off into a back flip over the alien girl so when Captain hits him hard in the back with an Arial Ace in the back, opening his defenses up, she can hit him right in the gut sending him back.

Beast Boy turns into a monkey to cover the face of his opponent giving Cyborg the perfect opportunity to mimic the former captive next to him. Beast Boy then jumps up and comes down as a gorilla onto the remaining two before throwing them in the direction of their ilk.

Raven uses her powers to slam the Gordainians, that had come up from behind, together before sending them into the growing pile of adversaries.

Captain then races down the freed hallway and hovers putting his ear to the door. "The earth scum shall learn, it takes more than five juvenile heroes to defy the mighty lord Trogar!"

"_Their firing the laser thingy! We need to get in there now!"_ He cries out and thinks out to Robin_._

His answers were answered by the only other creature in the room who could understand his vocalization "Then I suggest you move!" Azar calls urgently back before running to the front of the group and charging up an aura sphere. He fires it the moment Captain gets behind him, right into the pile of aliens in the middle of hall. They in turn slam into the door and Robin combines their impact with some yellow disks that bust the weakened door wide open.

"We aren't five heroes," he says knowing the conversation that happened behind closed doors, "We are one team." And he truly felt that way. He had to admit it was fun being with these people, and leading a team would stop him from growing as an individual, separate from the group he just left. Besides, standing here now in front of them, surrounded by them all ready for action, he knew he had stumbled into something he could work with for a long time. "Now!" he ordered the group while reaching into his belt and pulling out two small balls. "Bailey and Hitmontop come on out!"

He threw the Pokéballs out and Monferno jumps out to Robin's right. She fires up her tail thrusting her arms back and letting out a roar. Hitmontop pops out to the left spinning on his head before jumping backwards to face the aliens, landing on his feet. Captain hovers above them creating a triangle that frames Robin.

Beast Boy, who was crouching behind and to Robin's right, does the same sending out Monkey, Menagerie and Changeling. They let out their calls and Changeling uses transform on Menagerie before they join Robin's Pokémon out front.

Coming from space, the alien girl didn't have any Pokémon but she floated behind and to the right of Beast Boy with her neon orbs around her hands.

On Robin's left was Cyborg. The front plate of his chest opened up to reveal four Pokéballs and empty spots ready to hold two more. The balls fired from his chest when he yelled "Let's go Champ, Sport, Download and Charger!"

Hitmonchan popped out closest to Hitmontop and hits the air in front of him with rapid fire punches before looking down at the evolutionary cousin and smiling, receiving a similar one in return. Machoke came out just behind Champ. She throws out her elbows, flexing her muscles before getting a dark look and punching her right fist into her open palm. Right next to Champ, on his left, a pink and blue Porygon appears, eyes filled with glee as floats in the air and thrusts its body forward, kicking its trapezoid legs back as it lets out a cry similar to a 16-bit sound byte from an old videogame. Floating above Download was a tiny Magnemite who twisted its magnets around in circles creating sparks, its one eye closed in glee before opening angrily looking at its opponents.

Raven floated higher than the rest of the group behind and to Cyborgs right. She unclipped a single Pokéball from her belt and threw it out in front of Azar who ran up to stand in between Sport and Download. In a flurry of sparkles comes out a blue Kirlia. He spins with his arms circled, stopping when the sparkles disappear ready for battle.

The trainers catch their Pokéballs when they bounce back to them as the lizard leader roars at them, seemingly commanding his troops into action as all the Gordainians in the brig begin to fly at them.

"Alright everyone you know the plan! My Pokémon Captain is in charge!" Robin shouts out as he runs into action. The rest of the teens pick a Pokémon to lead their others before following suit.

"Monkey is in charge dudes!"

"Listen to Champ y'all and stick together!"

"Azar, Emote, watch out for each other and stay safe."

Robin runs at the oncoming attackers and singles out the closest one and kicks his leg up high to hit him in the face, sending him back. Cyborg doesn't get far but slams both of his fists on the ground sending two lizards flying back. Beast Boy similarly sends two back by turning into a kangaroo and slamming them with his feet. The alien prisoner hits one of them with a powerful uppercut. Azar runs forward and grabs another aggressor, pulling him close before throwing him back with a powerful Force Palm while Emote keeps other attackers off of him with a Magical Leaf. Bailey sends out an Ember attack to make another assailant pause before he is shoved forward by Captain's Arial Ace and then hit back again by Hitmontop's Triple Kick. Captain then tells them to split up to start taking them all out and is about to lead by example when he sees Beast Boy and Cyborg's Pokémon at a standing still as if unsure of what to do without their trainer calling the shots.

"Come on guys just start hitting them!" He cries out to which the others only look at him. "Come on you know your moves you don't need trainer telling you what to do all the time! If we are going to work together we need to be able to fend off bad guys while your trainer is preoccupied fighting off bad guys!" Just then he saw Beast Boy, who had only transformed back into a human for a second, be slammed high into the wall of the ship by yet another alien.

His Pokémon all looked at him in fear as the attacking alien continued his assault only to sigh in relief as Raven teleports in front of him, using her black energy to shield the two of them. She has to take a few steps back as she is pushed toward the ground under the force of the leader's attacks. Her shield goes down and the alien is about to attack again when he instead hit in his left side by Monkey's Swift.

It barely affected him but it made him pause his attack and look over just in time to see Menagerie lung at him and with a Fire Fang that bit into his arm before engulfing it in flames. He didn't have time to react before he was hit by a Flame Wheel from Changeling that made him stumble back.

Changeling and Monkey landed in front of Raven right as Togar pried Menagerie from his arm and threw him at the two of them. He was about to continue his attack when Robin jumped onto his back and wrapped his arms around his throat. He was able to yank the captain back a bit before he was thrown from his position. But being thrown wasn't a problem for the young acrobat and he continued his assault of the leader. First a left uppercut, then he swung into a spinning kick and another punch which never made contact as he was grabbed and thrown had against the wall.

"Huh! Robin!" the alien girl yelled as she saw him fall to the ground. Her anger was fueled by the fact that he did not rise right away. She flew into the air and fired several green lasers at Togar, which he blocked with his arm before jumping at her. He grabbed his prisoner in one hand and slammed her against the ground. After he slammed her for the third time he simply held her there, trying to squeeze the life out of her. He leans closer as she struggles to break free and this is the opportunity she needs. She punches him with a glowing fist right in the chin.

He stumbles back, releasing her and putting enough distance between the two for Captain to come between them with an Arial Ace. "Now Hitmontop!" he screeches out what sounds like "Rufflet!" to the alien girl but clearly meant something to the Hitmontop who comes Triple Kicking Togar from knocking him forward again just in time to meet Cyborg, who had just finished up his own fight, and his metal fist. Together he and the alien girl started beating Togar to a pulp while Captain and Hitmontop go to help the quickly depleteing group of Pokémon.

Or, it seemed they were winning there, but Togar recovers from the assault quickly and punches both of them into the same wall Robin was now crouching near holding his upper arm. As Cyborg lands Robin notices the plates on his arm open up. "Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?"

"I can try." He says and begins to work on it while looking around at the desperate situation. They are surrounded by the giant alien lizards Pokémon are fainted or otherwise injured and lying down for the count against the wall, the only two who were even still standing were Captain and Azar, both of whom seemed to have a broken wing or arm respectively, and Raven was busy helping Beast Boy stand up behind the army that stood in front of them. _Well at least if we miraculously find a way to get out of this those two seem to have an understanding._ But he honestly didn't see how they could possibly get out of this. Even Robin standing ready for action again didn't help because he knew he had taken quite a beating. _Well maybe if we surrender they will leave the city alone in exchange for taking all of us prisoner…_ He looked over at the alien girl who had just freed herself from their reins. _No we will fight even if it will take a mirac- _

"Get away from my friends! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"and the moment she said those words the entire deck exploded and the ship went down. Cyborg, Robin and the alien girl began to stand and look around again but Raven could already see her plan had worked. All of the Gordainians were down and her friends were safely calling their fainted Pokémon back to their Pokéballs. She was actually happy to see shock on all of their faces as the alternative would have been much worse. _Who cares if they think my powers were creepy it just saved their lives and took out everyone_ she thought until, out of the corner of her eye she saw the leader rising again. He walked over to her and Beast Boy, whom she was still holding up, and loomed over them as his claws grew an extra inch.

"_Are you kidding me? He isn't affected by strength green lasers or magic? What will take this guy out?!"_ Captain exclaimed both to Robin and the group, although Azar was the only other one to understand him.

"_Hopefully whatever Cyborg has lined up for him"_ Robin responded as Cyborg aimed his right arm at the alien captain and fired off a blue laser.

When the leader didn't rise again Cyborg was the first to celebrate their victory, "Alright I'm only going to say this once. Booyeah!"

* * *

With the battle over Raven levitated the boys back to the main land while the alien girl said she had some things to get. The six went to a Pokémon Center to get their friends healed and check out their own injuries. After which Raven levitated them back to the island where the Gordainians arrival had first been announced, it was where they had agreed to meet up with the alien girl again.

Testing their newly healed bodies, Captain and Azar decide to race each other to the top of the orange torpedo. It is a straight shot for Azar and he begins to run up at top speed, which lessens in velocity as he goes higher. Captain has found that he can catch a breeze to bring him up if he circles the tower. He reaches the top first but Azar is close behind, jumping off of it he gets close to the rim and grabbing it with both hands before flipping to land next to his bird friend. The two of them smile at each other before turning to look back down at the group that didn't even watch the race.

"That's quite a view" Raven said as the group looked back across the bay at the city, now lit up in daylight.

"Somebody otta build a house out here" Cyborg confirmed.

"Yeah if you like sunshine" Beast Boy says with a smile as he begins to elbow Raven, "and the beach."

She laughs a little "You know you're kind of funny."

"You think I'm funny" Beast Boy replies in awe, his eyes glowing stars as he gets closer, spreading his arms out in excitement "Dude I know some jokes!" To which Raven can already tell she has just made a grave mistake and wonders how many jokes she will have to hear before he gives up again.

She is about to say something when the alien girl interrupts, "Please I look… nice?"

The group turns to look at her and she has changed quite a bit. While it is obviously still her she is now clad entirely in purple and silver. Her boots were silver soled but the purple spandex like material of them went all the way up to her mid-thigh and were, again rimmed at the top with silver. She wore a mini skirt that ended about an inch from the boots and were held up by a silver belt that went up to just below her belly button. Her purple shirt started at the bottom of her rib cage and went up in a tank top fashion with a giant silver neck-plate with a green circle between the collar bones. There were green circles on the back of her wrist guards that extended from the back of her hands to her elbows and a single metal band around her upper right arm.

To Robin nice couldn't have been more of an understatement and he steps forward as Captain flies Azar down to the ground, "I still don't know your name."

"In your language it would be Star…Fire" she replied having to come up with the translation.

"Welcome to earth, Starfire" he says as if a name is needed to make a person feel welcome.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help. And I wish to ask permission. To remain here. Where the people are most strange. But also most kind." To which she had to turn and blush, a motion that Robin mimicked.

"You don't need our permission" Raven answered.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it" Robin finished.

Cyborg agreed and the whole group stepped into a circle as he said "Guess we could all use some new friends."

"Besides, we kind of made a good team," Beast Boy says satisfied that he knew they would all get together.

"I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these," Robin proclaimed as he reached into his back pocket before extending his arm to show three yellow and black walkie-talkies with red buttons.

Cyborg authenticated the story, "Made them out of my own circuits."

"When there's trouble, you know who to call." Robin said as a matter of fact; head cocked, smile on his face and arms crossed.

"_Wait no they don't we don't have a name ye,"_ Captain thought, again picking out a seemingly unimportant detail and taking the wind from Robin's sail.

"_But they know it is us and we will answer whenever trouble is afoot."_

* * *

**So that was the last chapter. Now this story isn't marked as complete because I am going to update when the sequel is up. I will NOT be going through every episode and changing it to fit in Pokémon. I will be going through season 1 and inserting new episodes throughout it. The first chapter of that story will be an episode list of the episodes in order and potentially a character list. **

**Also I am debating two more crossovers. A story of our heroes back in the land talked about in the prologue or our heroes in our world and what I think Pokémon would be treated in our world (the heroes would not have powers just Pokémon.) They also wouldn't have Warrior connections with their Pokémon.**


	8. End

So this is it, the end of my first fan fic but I would like to thank everyone who read the story with a special thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed and supported this story and me in the making of it. Anyway for those of you reading this off of a phone here is the easy link to my new story and sorry for the little delay in getting this to you but I had to go get ice cream and it took an obscenely long time for my new story to load. Even while posting this it up but the email gave me the url so here you go.

Enjoy! s/9302226/1/


End file.
